mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Contact
Radio Contact '''is Belgian commercial radio station owned by RTL Belgium. The station broadcasts music related to pop, pop rock, acoustic pop, classic pop and Top 40 programmings. History Its initiators were 4: Francis Lemaire, former Managing Director of '''Radio Contact, Pierre Houtmans, Freddy Neyts (husband of Annemie Neyts) and Chantal Lemaire (wife of Francis Lemaire) Radio Contact's first music show was on February 9, 1980. It was a non-stop band that broadcast the type of music Radio Contact wanted to program. One of the first animators was Ricky Fox, who hosted several radio shows. On the 1st of March of the same year, she started live broadcasts from a rooftop on the top floor of one of the big buildings on Mettewie boulevard in Brussels, at a time when RTBF and BRT were in a situation of legal monopoly , while however many associative radios were already broadcasting on the FM band. Radio Contact, who wanted to seduce young people by switching from largely English-speaking commercial music (two stations giving more space to French-language songs, however, came into being, Radio Contact Plus and Radio Contact Gold, but they have disappeared). The object of 17 seizures between 1980 and 1987. She had to live in clandestinity many times. To be self-financing, it would also attract the wrath of the public service since it was going to appeal to commercial advertising in 1982, which again was prohibited. Never mind, on June 1, she broadcast her first spot. It will have to wait until 1985 to have the legal authorization to diffuse advertising. In 1986, she created a network of 10 stations. In April 1987, she received the first authorization license from the French community. In 1988, it already has half a million listeners in Belgium. In 1990 she founded a station in Bucharest, Romania. A year later, she is on the satellite all over Europe. In 1993, Radio Contact created a new station in Istanbul, Turkey, and a station in Guadeloupe. In 1994, Romania was given a network of 8 stations. In 1995, Radio Contact created 7 stations in Poland. In 2006, Radio Contact is now part of the holding company RTL Belgium owned by RTL Group, Lemaire Electronics and Rossel Group. In April 2006, Eric Adelbrecht becomes Managing Director of Radio Contact. On June 28, 2007, Radio Contact arrives at RTL House. On March 31, 2009, Radio Contact launched Radio Contact Vision broadcast on digital television. The program is identical to that of Radio Contact. In September 2016, Stéphane Gilbert replaced Jean-Marc Dorangeon as program director. In May 2018, after 12 years at the head of Radio Contact, Eric Adelbrecht is replaced by Erwin Laparaille who becomes the new managing director of Radio Contact. Programmings * Contact R'n'B * Le Good Morning * Les Mix de Contact * Le 16/20 * In The Mix * La TopList Radio Contact Logos Radio Contact (1981-2006).png|Second logo (1981-2006) Radio Contact (2006-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2006-present) External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Belgium Category:RTL Belgium Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1980 Category:Belgium